


Falling

by seasalticecream32



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been falling for years for Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emedealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emedealer/gifts).



He first started falling when he saw red lips in white snow. She was a yellow dress and a pink jacket and gloves that blurred and burned against his skin. She was a warm smile and eyes like melted chocolate and she was a heat in winter time. He’d tried to be impressive but all his blue, frost covered mouth could contribute was a stuttering mess and clicking teeth.

“Come on, let’s get you up.”

He’d never felt more unsteadied as when he’d slipped into her soothing embrace, arms rubbing warmth up his skin and worry echoing all the way to the hospital room.

A sober week later and a good yelling from his brother, and he was waiting on a medical bill that never showed and a doctor’s name he never knew.

He’d been a twenty year old idiot strung out on his own intellect and infallibility and she had been an angel who had disappeared in a fading memory of color and kindness.

Two years later and he was whirling through Bart’s with body parts stuffed in his oversized jacket and a cigarette poking out of his mouth under a no smoking sign. And she was a laugh in the middle of the room and a tray dropped with a gasp. Their eyes connected and he fell a little bit more because she didn’t look embarrassed or pitying or afraid of the junkie she’d helped off the streets.

And he fell into the way she corrected his charts and caught him watching her with no slides in his microscope. He fell into the way her lips quirked to one side and her brown eyes sparkled like a black night in the dark lab. He fell into her dry humor and her morbid interests and the way her lips never formed the word freak.

She was bright colors and a thousand patterns and a completed puzzle and he was just trying to make sense of all her stories.

And he watched her walk away from him, towards warmer and brighter men. He watched her laugh at another’s joke and he fell again. He watched her dance the dances he never knew and win at something he’d never tried. He’d seen admiration clear as day on other’s faces and knew they were falling too. And he watched her walk away from him with anger in her eyes, one and two times, when he made a fool of his sentiment. And he fell even still as he watched her walk away.

He didn’t know he could crash until he saw her in that red lipstick, smiling and talking and falling for someone else.

His name on a card, wrapped around a red present.

_Three kisses says romantic attachment._

His bones splintered. His heart stopped. His head spun in circles around red lips and three x’s and his name written  _Dearest Sherlock._ He found the fear in falling.

He saw the pain of it reflected to him in her quivering lip and remembered yellow and pink and winter gloves that burned his skin and red lips that swore it would be alright.

He kissed her on the cheek and jumped again.

In the end he found jumping not very hard at all. 


End file.
